Behind The Umbrella
by Oshino Rem
Summary: [Feitan/Drabbles] Para Feitan el rojo era interesante e imaginar de mas era su perdición.[Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Hunter x Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]
1. Rojo

**Uf que nervios! Es mi primer fic de Hunter x Hunter D:**

 **Espero que les guste :'3**

 **Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Hunter x Hunter del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **Hunter x Hunter pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

 **Rojo**

 **.**

A Feitan le gustaba el rojo, aunque no podía considerarlo su color favorito, ya que realmente nada era de su total agrado. Para él, el color rojo representaba muchas cosas, como el color de los ojos de aquel bastardo que arrebato uno de los elementos de su preciado calendario, aunque a pesar de esto, el rojo aun le gustaba, y después de meditarlo por un tiempo, le parecía extraño pues ¿Qué tenía ese color de especial? ¿Por qué le atraía de tal manera? Y más importante ¿Qué hacía en estos momentos meditando sobre un estúpido color?

Verdaderamente, era curioso que después meditarlo tanto no se le haya ocurrido nada, miró bajo sus ropas negras cubiertas de ese líquido espeso y más importante: rojo…

Las cosas se volvieron claras para Feitan, cientos de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza como si se tratase del flash de una cámara ¡ya lo entendía! El color rojo sin duda era sublime ¿y saben porque? Es muy simple, para miembro del Genei Ryodan ya todo estaba claro, sin duda el rojo significaba el fin de las cosas, todos terminábamos de vivir envueltos en color rojo al menos en su experiencia. Cuando acababa con la vida de alguien y estos estaban cubiertos por el excelso rojo, una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, pues el hermoso carmesí significa la vida… y la muerte.

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Imaginar

Hunter x Hunter pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

 **Imaginar**

 **.**

A Feitan no le gustaba imaginar, pues cuando lo hacia su mente comenzaba a divagar en cosas en verdad desagradables, sin duda Feitan odiaba imaginar, odiaba imaginar un futuro donde no fuera un ladrón y presunto asesino, soñar con una vida perfecta y simple, sin nada que lo atormente, efectivamente Feitan detestaba imaginar, ya que para él esas solo eran fantasías, un estúpido escape de la cruda realidad. Cuando cerraba los ojos la pesadilla comenzaba.

Soñaba con un mundo donde él y sus camaradas vivieran en paz y que aquellos que desaparecieron para siempre pudieran regresar… Feitan realmente lo detestaba, detestaba sentirse tan repulsivamente humano cuando imaginaba, que a causa de esto sus ojos empezaran a humedecerse, sus extremidades se sentían como gelatina y las ganas de desaparecer del mundo aumentaban, aunque ¿a quién le importaría que desapareciese? Si moría, sus compañeros podrían fácilmente remplazarlo y seguir con las arañas. ¡Sí que odiaba imaginar! Justo ahora cree que va a desfallecer por esos absurdos pensamientos que solo le traerán problemas, su mente da vueltas y sigue imaginando, ahora lo que ve es a él siendo asesinado cruelmente en frente de sus camaradas y como estos ni se inmutan ante su muerte. ¡Realmente detestaba imaginar! Porque cuando lo hacía no podía parar, su cabeza ya no soportaba más, entonces gritó, gritó como nunca en ese edificio abandonado y las lágrimas por fin surcaron su rostro ¿Hace cuánto que no lloraba?

Luego de un roto de hundirse en su propio llanto sus piernas le fallaron cayendo al suelo de manera estrepitosa.

 _—Feitan ¿estas bien?_ _—Pakunoda corrió rápidamente donde se encontraba el de cabellos negros._

—Si…—Susurró.

 _— ¿Otra vez imaginando? —Se acercó la mujer._

—Tú realmente lo sabes todo Paku.

 _—Y también se cuanto lo odias—La mujer se acercó más a Feitan, abrasándole como cuando eran pequeños dándole el apoyo que necesitaba._

A Feitan no le gustaba imaginar y la razón estaba clara: cuando intentaba siquiera intentarlo siempre terminaba pensando en puras estupideces…

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Estos Drabbles se me ocurrieron por mi infinito amor a Feitan y al Genei Ryodan, ya que estos son unos personajes muy geniales y con mucho potencial para explotar, y que el fandom en español los desperdicie tanto...**

 **Tambien, los fanfics sobre ellos en general son casi nulos y quisiera cambiar eso. ELLOS MERECEN MAS AMOR!D:**

 **Ah, y Paku esta ya muerta, y Feitan se imagino como si estuviera viva, por si alguien no entendió ;)**

 **Hasta la proxima *-***


End file.
